


Why Zach is alone

by Aviva_ismyhomegrl



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bullying, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, High School, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sad Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviva_ismyhomegrl/pseuds/Aviva_ismyhomegrl
Summary: A near death experience has Zach reevaluating some life decisions. But in his mind, it's too late to change anything.
Relationships: Chris and Zach
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Why Zach is alone

**Author's Note:**

> A new story while I work shop the other one! Stay safe everyone!

“Chris!” Martin was running in his cheetah suit, hoping to catch up to his little brother. They were miles apart. They shouldn’t have split up, but it made sense at the time. Now he was regretting it greatly.

Minutes before, Chris was in his peregrine falcon suit. Zach had stumbled foolishly off his floating platform. It was an accident. Chris was trying to remove a mind control device from a cobra Zach had around his shoulders, but it had attacked him in the process. Thankfully, she didn’t bite, but it had caused a commotion. Chris saw Zach stumble over the railing, and by the time the snake slithered off Chris, Zach was plummeting to the ground. Chris then chased after him, tucking in his wings to catch up to Zach.

By the time he caught up, they were too close to the ground to slow down.

Chris knew he couldn’t stop in time. He quickly wrapped his wings around Zach and used his own body to lessen the impact. Martin was moving nearer. From his creature pod he saw the impact, and the sudden flash of green.

Zach slowly got up but his body was stiff. He was afraid that the slightest movement might snap his bones. He slowly crawled onto his knees, but that’s as far as he got. Next to him, Chris seemed lifeless. A pool of blood slowly spreading. It soaked into the dirt, staining it around his head. Zach clambers away and calls to his bots that finally reach him. He leaves just as Martin arrives. There is no time for Zach to gage his reaction. No desire to look back. He just wants to get away.

“He looks dead, I killed him I killed him!” Zach makes it to his jet. He is trembling. Meanwhile, Martin calls the rest of the team for help. A quick scan from the creature pod shows that Chris is unstable, but alive. Aviva and Koki arrive. Martin is too afraid to even move. They safely get them back to the Tortuga. They arrive at the hospital. Chris is given over to the doctors, and the team waits.

* * *


End file.
